Feliz cumpleaños Kurama
by Mayumi Minamino
Summary: Kurama será modelo por un día, sus amigos van a verlo “en acción” y se quedan maravillados, Hiei podrá soportar TODO el libido junto con los celos que se le suben a la cabeza? O se decidirá por confesarlo todo a su Kitsune! Qué hará?


Hola! nn otra vez con otro fic u.u pero me encanta! No se me dejan de ocurrir nn pero sólo por one-shots TT, ojalá algún día haga un fic laaaaargo nn

Hiei- ojalá que no

¬¬ querrás decir que sí, además te voy a hacer un favor nn

que favor me puede hacer una ningen como tú?

Hacer que te quedes con Kurama nn

hn... como si me importara uu

yaaaa bien q te mueres por el ¬¬ (susurro bajo)

q crees q no te escuche¬¬

uy! Q miedo, pero si te dijera que si no te quedas con Kurama, te haré enamorarte de Kuwabara xD! No me digas que Kuwabara es mejor que Kurama o si-.-

O.O-

Hiei-.¬

O.O

te pasa algo? o.o

OO- volviendo en si

Hiei...ó.o

ESTAS LOCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

UU a ver... déjame meditarlo... mmmm no! No estoy loca nn

(caida estilo anime)

Cierto! Tengo que hacer el disclaimer, porqué me haces olvidar Hiei ¬¬, yo necesito un asistente, no un _soy-un-gruñón-que-no-tiene-tiempo-que-perder-con-una-ningen_, entendido?

Yo hago _lo-que-se-me-da-la-gana_

Ok... no tendrás tus 10 toneladas diarias de helado ú.u

Qué me decía jefa?

Así está mucho mejor n.n

**Disclaimer** – Ni Yu Yu Hakusho ni los personajes me pertenecen... y jamás lo hará buaaaaaa, pero los tomo por un momento para escribir este fic. n.n y la canción no me pertenece, la canción se llama sin querer, y es del cantante gianmarco me encanta esa canción cuando ví el video me dije, tengo que escribir un fic nnUUU

**Parejas** – Hiei x Kurama

**Summary – **Kurama será modelo por un día, sus amigos van a verlo "en acción" y se quedan maravillados, Hiei podrá soportar TODO el libido junto con los celos que se le suben a la cabeza? O se decidirá por confesarlo todo a su Kitsune! Qué hará?

**Dedicación** – A la que le dedico este fic es a... redoble de tambores A MI ! SIIII, lo que sucede es que hoy es mi cumpleaños, y como cumplo 14... SOY UN AÑO MÁS VIEJA !XDDD, broma, cumplo 14 años nn aún soy joven : )

**Advertencia **–** Las personas que a continuación lean, el fic, lo hacen bajo su propia responsabilidad, ya que el género de este fic es yaoi, si no saben lo que es, es relaciones entre hombres, y al final hay un pequeño lime de 3 o 4 líneas, es decir, no creo que le haga daño a nadie o si? Así que, ya saben y mejor así quedan avisados, así que si eres homofóbico ¬¬ mejor vete, así nos evitamos discusiones, y si no lo eres bienvenido ! nn**

_-Por favor T.T_

_-Nop u.u_

_-Ven con nosotros, Hiei_

_-Te dije que no Kitsune_

_-Pero será entretenido, te lo aseguro_

_- Si claro, me muero de ganas por salir todo un día con tus amigos, y sobre todo de ver al deforme hn, no sé como soportas¬¬ .-_ dije con mi acostumbrado tono de voz.

_-Son nuestros amigos-_ me recalcó

_-Por mi parte no u.u_

_-Ven, no te arrepentirás, además vamos a ir al estudio de fotografía._

_-A la estúpida monografía_ ¿Ó.ó

_-No, Hiei, estudio de fotografía_

_-O.O-_ Qué coño es eso?

_-Es un lugar donde te toman fotografías, en mi caso es para un calendario y será en la playa nn _

_-Hn... ¬¬_

_-Te sucede algo? O.o_

_¬¬... ¬... -.-... .-. Qué es una fotografía?_

( Caída estilo anime)

-

_-Dijiste que ya venían ¬¬_

_-Lo sé, pero tú tienes en claro que ellos no son unos ejemplos de puntualidad_

_-Kurama!_ – Gritó Yusuke a lo lejos

_-Chicos, ya llegaron_ – Le respondió Kurama

_-Hola Kurama, hola enano ¬¬_

_-Hn, deforme_

_¬¬ _ - Le enfrenté mirándolo de forma "normal"

_-Ya chicos nn, no peleen, mejor vamos a ver como Kurama saca su calendario 8D bieeeeeeeen Kurama, a quien se lo dedicas?_

-Kuwabara- _Yaaaa Kurama, no invitaste a alguien "especial"? ehhhhhhhhh_

_-Eehh... no como creen-_ Dijo Kurama de una forma poco convincente para mí.

_-UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Kurama esta enamorado, Kurama está enamorado, Kurama esta... !.-_ Hicieron un estúpido coro mientras los miraba así ¬¬

_-Qué tienes enano, pareces molesto_

_-Sí Hiei, relájate, sólo es una broma_

Todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que los 2 ningen reaccionaron de su boba alucinación mental.

_-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH, ya sé n.n_ – Ambos cuchichearon por un buen momento cuando dieron su veredicto

_-HIEI ESTA CELOSO! nn_

-

Estúpidos... quién se creen que son? Hn... ni siquiera sé porqué estoy hoy aquí, sí se, pero esa idea me ronda por muchos días y me impide concentrarme, por las noches no me deja dormir con tranquilidad, sueños invaden mi mente y mi concentración, ideas, fantasías, delirios que me provocan cumplirlos desesperadamente, sin titubeos, cuando despierto me doy cuenta de que estoy en la habitación de mi mejor amigo, aunque no quiera admitirlo, lo es, y tal vez algo mas, pero no me quedan dudas, por ahora sólo podré observarte mientras haces tu trabajo o lo que sea, eres tan... increíble.

_**Hoy mis ideas te quieren cantar  
Y coronarme con tus ojos de papel  
Voy a ponerle a tus encantos adornos de Navidad **_

Esa ropa ceñida que te pusiste te hace ver tan bien, esos blue jeans desgastados, con una rotura intencionada, una camisa crema de mangas anchas y ligeramente dobladas, mostrando la piel bronceada que acabas de adquirir con uno o dos días de playa, tu sedoso y brillante cabello escarlata estaba suelto a merced del viento, tus ojos esmeraldas brillaban cautivadoramente ante el esplendor del crepúsculo, resaltaba tu figura como nunca lo había visto, te encontrabas apoyado en la palmera y el sol daba con todo su fulgor hacia esa inverosímil utopía, el atardecer tenía reflejos cobrizos que brillaban a lo largo del cielo, todo eso creaba un hermoso panorama, que sólo podía ser así, si estabas tú, ese paisaje me parecía el más perfecto visto hasta ahora, sólo porque te encontrabas ahí, y además, el sitio más común se volvía único tan sólo con tu presencia, todo puedes arreglar, todo puedes sanar...

_**Hoy mi locura te quiere raptar  
Sin resistencia y sin ponerte condición  
Multiplicar las buenas cosas, dividir mi corazón   
Que ahora está aquí, dispuesto a repartirse en cada beso  
Le he pedido a Dios permiso para hablarle a tus deseos **_

_Hiei! XD_

_Qué mier... hn.. que sucede?.-_ Le pregunté a Yusuke

_Estás muy distraído... enano.-_ Añadió con un tono satírico, propio de un deforme, el deforme.

_Imbécil ¬¬ no te pregunté a ti.-_ Le dije de la única manera de la que puedo hablarle

_Maldito chaparrón ¬¬.-_ ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme así? Ya verá, pero antes de poder desenvainar mi Katana unos brazos me aprisionan y me quitan mi espada.

_Hey! Devuélvemela_

_Shhh... silencio Hiei, si no te calmas arruinaremos el trabajo de Kurama.-_ Por única vez tenía más razón que yo...

_Hn_

_Jaja... le gané al enano_

_Cállate Kuwabara, no lo jodas másél se entiende.-_ Le oí decir en un susurro... que hagan lo que quieran... que yo solo me entiendo? Tal vez, tal vez no... lo único que quiero, que deseo en este momento, es un ser con nombre y presencia propia, eres tú Kurama. Eso lo tengo muy en claro, no puedo evitar mirarte y deleitarme con esa magnífica visión que representas, esos ojos verdes irradian viveza y felicidad, ese rostro expresa paz y fantasía, todo de ti me gusta, no, no me gusta, me encanta... lo que puedo entender, lo único que comprendo, es que me enamoré... sin querer.

_  
**Rescatar de tu mirada angelitos de la guarda y entender  
Que me he enamorado sin querer  
**_

Pero por qué me enamoré? Y de ti? No me puedo entender, será que me enamoré de esa vista glauca, de esos labios sonrosados como los capullos tiernos, de esa piel de terciopelo, de esa ráfaga de calidez que transmites con tu presencia, de tu modo de ser hacia los demás, tus gestos al charlar, tu manera de enfrentar las situaciones, tu perspicacia, tus atenciones, en fin, todo de ti, a mi parecer, eres perfecto...

_**De tu mundo y de tu luz de tu manera de hablar  
De tu boca y tus lunares tu forma de caminar  
De tu piel y de tu flor de tu forma de suspirar  
De esa risa contagiosa de tu alma  
**_

Sin darme cuenta, al observarte tanto tiempo, dejé que el tiempo pasara sin precisar de cuánto, flashes, luces y cámaras rodando de un lugar a otro, personas caminando a paso apresurado para poder terminar el almanaque lo más pronto posible, me había pasado tanto tiempo deleitándome con tu presencia, odio ser tan... obvio en mis pensamientos, pero no puedo serlo en mis acciones, no _aún_, pero... sé que ahora no podré más ocultar mis emociones tras una máscara de indiferencia, no ahora que sé a quién le _pertenezco_, no ahora que sé por fin lo que siento, no ahora..., siempre te muestras tan perfecto, tan educado, tan atento, con todos actúas igual, incluso conmigo... pero yo no me conformo con tu simple simpatía hacia mí, o tu sentimiento de amistad y respeto que tenemos el uno al otro, yo quiero más, quiero que seamos uno, quiero ser el sueño de tu vida, quiero ser el aire que respiras, quiero ser tu sol de cada día, quiero ser... todo de ti, quiero que sientas lo mismo que yo, quiero... tantas cosas...

_**Hoy tengo ganas de pertenecerte  
Ser esa parte que le falta a tu mitad   
Voy a librarte de lo malo y también de la oscuridad **_

Veo cómo te dejan de acosar con las cámaras y demás aparatos ningen, la "productora", se te acercó y te habló MUY cerca para mi gusto, hn... es que ella no se puede apartar un poco más de ti? no sé... tal vez unas cuantas millas por ejemplo, y peor, después vinieron las "maquillistas" que, según Yusuke, eran unas _conejitas, _lo mismo dijo con elanormal, qué patéticos, yo no veo nada del otro mundo en ellas, además son plásticas y ... esperen un momento, si a ellos les gustan esas ningen, y son ningen _atrayentes_ para los ningen, y Kurama es mitad ningen, y los ningen se fijan en las ningen, entonces Kurama... no, no y no! No lo permitiré, esas ningen NO se quedaran cerca de Kurama, pobre que las vea acercándose a Kurama una vez más, porque sino se las verán conmigo!

_  
**Hoy mi inocencia quiere renacer   
Y sin prejuicio confesarte mi intención  
Multiplicar las buenas cosas, dividir mi corazón...  
Que ahora está aquí, dispuesto a repartirse en cada beso  
Le he pedido a Dios permiso para hablarle a tus deseos **_

_-Acabamos-_ Dijo la productora, por fin! Ya me iba a volver loco aquí, sólo faltaban unos momentos más para sacar a Kurama a la fuerza y me lo llevaba a su cuarto y... mejor termino de imaginarme cosas no muy santas antes de que termine hablando en mis sueños

-_Atencion, aquí hay una persona muy especial para todos nosotros, que está cumpliendo años_.- Qué? Para qué me interesa saber si alguien cumple años o no? Tengo mejores cosas en qué ocupar mi tiempo... Un momento... cumplir años... en el ningenkai celebran cuando tienen un año más, y el deforme y el hiperactivo hablaban algo de que Kurama ya era una persona hecha y derecha porque ya tenía la edad para manejar su vida, eso significa que... ¡Mierda! Hoy es el cumpleaños de Kurama! Joder ! Cómo se me olvido!

-_Y por eso le queremos dar una sorpresa a Shuichi Minamino por su cumpleaños!.-_ Confirmado, es el cumpleaños de Kurama, todos se acercan a felicitarle, demasiados abrazos y besos para mi gusto ¬¬, pero él es popular, qué se puede hacer, hasta que la bola de gente, se aleja de mi Kitsune después de cantar, reír, jugar, bailar y todas esas actividades que no le veo razón de ser, y si, mío, porque es mío y punto, y podemos estar en paz de camino a casa, se despidió de toda esa bola de gente estorbante, y nos fuimos los 4 hacia la casa de Kurama

_-Wow, Kurama hiciste un trabajo formidable-_ Dijo Yusuke

-_En serio, hasta creí que ya habías terminado tu carrera de modelaje_ – dijo el inútil

_-Kuwabara... sólo le falta un mes para terminar! Si seras...!_

_- imbécil-_ me remité a decirle

_-Quieres pelea enano?_

-_Ya dejen de pelear! Es que acaso no ven que Kurama trabajó todo el día y para colmo en su cumpleaños! NO más peleas u.u _.- Qué se cree este! Mi madre! ja! en parte... tiene razón, ya era de noche y habíamos estado ahí todo un día y si eso era demasiado para mí, peor para mi Kitsune.

_-No es necesario que hagas esto Yusuke n.nUU yo estoy bien.-_ Dijo Kurama, mirándonos a todos, y nos detuvimos cuando llegamos a la puerta.

_-Bueno Kurama, nos vamos, que descanses!_

_-Adiós Kurama!_

_-Adiós chicos_

-_Y una cosa Kurama.-_ Dijo el detective con una sonrisa de pura perversión- _Duerme... no te concentres en otras cosas jijjijij_.- Le dijo antes de mirarme

Y se fueron entre las sombras de la noche, desapareciendo, lo que fue un gran alivio para mí.

_  
**Rescatar de tu mirada angelitos de la guarda y entender  
Que me he enamorado sin querer  
**_

Ya en el cuarto de Kurama, después de hacerme pasarél se disponía a despedirse de mí cuando suavemente me acerqué a él y le dije _"todos te han dado un regalo de cumpleaños... no es asi?" _afirmó con una leve inclinación de su rostro, cuando me acerqué, y le dije _"pero lo que yo te doy... no lo encontrarás en ningún lugar" _.Lo besé y empezamos a compartir caricias, besos, mordidas, gemidos que nadie podría escuchar, porque simplemente no había nadie en esa casa, nos fuimos uniendo en medio de la noche y al acabar, tomé su rostro entre mis manos, lo besé y le dije _"feliz cumpleaños Kitsune"_

_  
**De tu mundo y de tu luz de tu manera de hablar  
De tu boca y tus lunares tu forma de caminar  
De tu piel y de tu flor de tu forma de suspirar  
De esa risa contagiosa de tu alma y de tu paz**_

Oh, la verdad no me esperaba terminar en algo tan chiquitó (me refiero al intento de lime), en realidad esto no afecta a nadie, me supongo je je je! Esto te va a gustar David! jajaja, y si, estaba inspirada este mes XDDD, que lío en que metí a Hiei XDDD, pobre! con el líbido, más los celos! Ahora Hola! A todos! Este es un auto-regalo (XDD) hacia mí, por mi cumpleaños! SIIII !MI CUMPLE!MI CUMPLE ! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! Cumplo 14 ! estoy feliz n.n, ya quisiera recibir un regalo así de parte de Hiei (Mayumi babeando), ejem, pero les quería agradecerle a los que leen mis fics n.n y mucho más a los que dejarán review, pero aprovecho para agradecerle a mis amigos por el encuentro de msn!David!Masami! yo también los quiero! Y un saludo a Ingrid! Kela! Lady! a todos gracias! Ya saben porque ; ), y también muchas gracias a Yure-Dark-Minamino! Que lindo regalo de cumple! Y está muy bonito! nn muchas gracias! Y sin más que decir, sólo me queda desearme feliz cumpleaños a mí misma XDDD, y pedirles una cosa que sería un muy bonito regalo de cumpleaños : )

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

¡

¡

¡

_Ok... ahora sí Adiós a todos!_


End file.
